One more night
by TYJamie
Summary: "Y sé que lo he dicho un millón de veces, pero solo estaré contigo una noche más". Seis meses pasaron desde la primera vez que se habían acostado y Steve comenzó a sentir mucho más que un deseo sexual. SLASH/STONY


**Disclaimer:** Marvel no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** BADFIC/AU/STONY

.

* * *

.

Seis meses y los encuentros cada vez eran más frecuentes, más intensos.

Lo que comenzó con el apresurado intercambio de un ardiente beso dentro del baño de un evento benéfico se convirtió, en un par de días, en inevitables encuentros sexuales, repitiéndose gradualmente hasta que dos veces a la semana llegaron a ser completamente insuficientes. A esas alturas sólo podían denominarse adictos.

Steve no se negó cuando tuvo la oportunidad de poner un alto, no pudo detener sus bajos instintos ante la marea de nuevas sensaciones, no se permitió golpear al otro cuando sus insinuaciones se convirtieron en desvergonzadas caricias y desinhibidas mordidas. Se había sentido culpable, sí, pero estaba experimentado con una droga que no era capaz de abandonar, Tony Stark.

.

 _Try to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes._  
 _Intento decirte que no, pero mi cuerpo sigue diciéndote que sí._

.

El millonario se encargó de mostrarle lo rudo e igualmente apasionado que era acostarse con él. Y no es que tuviera una larga lista de experiencias con hombres con las que pudiera comparar pero no creía necesitar más de ellas para saber que nadie podría comparársele, dejándolo tan extenuado y satisfecho.

.  
 _I'll be waking up in the morning probably hating myself._  
 _Probablemente me despertaré por la mañana odiándome._

.

La primera vez que tuvo sexo duro con un hombre fue con él, en el sucio callejón trasero de un restaurante. Su cuerpo podía revivir cada sensación marcada a fuego en su piel. Terminaron teniendo una segunda ronda en el hotel más próximo.

.  
 _And I'll be waking up feeling satisfied, but guilty as hell._  
 _Y me despertaré sintiéndome satisfecho, pero culpable como el demonio._

.

Ésa noche encontró a su novia con un diminuto conjunto de encaje rojo que combinaba perfectamente con un sugerente labial carmesí, esperándole. Le hizo el amor como nunca, repitiéndole al oído cuánto la quería, sintiéndose el peor hombre del universo a la vez que se derramaba en su interior, jurándose en vano que aquello no se repetiría. Porque una cosa pensaba él y otra muy diferente aquel genio excéntrico, que en absoluto le dejaría el camino fácil. Un hombre casado, valía decir, que llegó a calarse en lo más profundo de sus huesos y su cuerpo.

.  
 _So I cross my heart and I hope to die that I'll only stay with you one more night._  
 _Así que, que me parta un rayo si no estoy solo una noche más contigo._

.

Porque sí volvió a ocurrir, una y otra vez como animales en celo, en hoteles, en estructuras abandonadas, en lugares oscuros en los que nadie pudiera recordarles a las dos mujeres que les esperaban en casa y sólo se tuvieran el uno al otro. Dónde únicamente pudieran escuchar sus nombres entre jadeos y gemidos.

.  
 _And I know I said it a million times, but I'll only stay with you one more night._  
 _Y sé que lo he dicho un millón de veces, pero sólo estaré contigo una noche más._

.

Era tanto el anhelo del rubio de querer estar con Tony, más y más tiempo que eventualmente se quebró.

—Terminé con Sharon, Tony.

El ingeniero, como siempre, había reservado una habitación de hotel en los suburbios de la ciudad, pagando de antemano por la privacidad. Aquel lugar que ni siquiera contaba con agua caliente se convirtió en el sitio favorito de ambos aún con el sonido de las sirenas, la mala iluminación, el chirrido de la cama y la deficiente calefacción. Y, como cada vez que se encontraban, apenas cerrada la puerta, la ropa había hecho un camino desde la entrada hasta el lecho por lo que en aquel estado febril Tony no notó el cambio de humor en el otro hasta que escuchó aquellas palabras en medio de aquel suave movimiento pélvico que comenzaba a realizar entre sus piernas, abiertas sólo para él.

Steve, aún sonrojado por el frenesí cubría su rostro con ambos antebrazos al decir aquello, temiendo la reacción del millonario.

—No sé cómo pasó, yo sólo me enamoré. —Se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar—. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Recordó cómo la espía había sonreído tristemente antes de decirle que no hacía falta explicarle el motivo, ya que ella era una agente secreto después de todo, sólo que en algún punto inocentemente pensó que él la elegiría por encima de todo. Esa misma tarde, la mujer había recogido las pocas pertenencias que le quedaban en su departamento, sin cruzar ni siquiera una palabra con él.

Al contrario de lo que creía, no se sentía mejor, se sentía cómo un completo cobarde y una basura por haberle ocultado aquello a una mujer tan excepcional. Pero, se sintió todavía peor por no conservar sentimientos por ella más que un profundo remordimiento y en cambio, preferir las fugaces noches al lado de un hombre casado que nunca le pertenecía, quién nunca le había insinuado siquiera que albergaba algún cariño por él, un hombre que regresaba a una mansión, a los brazos de su esposa, a quién besaría y abrazaría sin culpa alguna. Con quien seguramente formaría una familia y envejecería, recordándole a cada entrevista o portada lo que él nunca pudo tener.

Sintió cómo una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Cuando el moreno intentó descubrir su rostro, se resistió firmemente. Aunque, al sentir como besaba su barbilla, terminó por hacer lo que quería. Para su sorpresa, Tony que siempre tenía un comentario irónico o sarcástico que hacer, no dijo nada, sólo apoyó su frente con la de él en un movimiento íntimo, tomándole del rostro. Percibió en la cercanía como los ojos de Tony se iluminaban y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Embelesado por aquella mirada que le quitaba el aliento sintió nuevamente el peso contrario sobre él, continuando lentamente con las embestidas.

Aún sin una respuesta por parte del otro y sintiéndose de lo peor, no pudo evitar disfrutar de lo que siguió, de cómo Stark se encargó de besar, lamer, succionar y tocar cada parte de él tan lentamente que encontró un matiz diferente en los detalles que no sabía diferenciar de sus fantasías.

Se despertó con el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Era Tony, quién entraba mirando su teléfono y mordisqueando una dona, agitando una bolsa de papel con el logo del establecimiento de cronuts que ambos adoraban. Aquella mañana había algo diferente en el ambiente y no era porque no habían follado y huido como por lo general ocurría.

—Buenos días, bello durmiente —bromeó con aquel apodo cliché antes de sentarse y recostar su cabeza en el estómago del rubio, buscando su mano.

Steve solo bufó y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos en una caricia muda, tímida.

Sin embargo, no esperó ni en sus más alocados sueños la conversación que escuchó a continuación cuando el otro mantuvo el teléfono en altavoz durante toda la conversación.

—Hola Pepp, tenemos que hablar.

Aquel día, Tony y Steve terminaron aquello que no llegaba a ser ni siquiera una relación, cortando cualquier comunicación.

.  
 _Baby, there you go again._  
 _Cariño, ahí vas otra vez._

.

Tres meses después, la prensa anunció el divorcio de Tony Stark y Pepper Potts.

 _._  
 _There you go again making me love you._  
 _Ahí vas otra vez haciéndome amarte._

 _._

Cinco meses después, se reencontraron.

.  
 _I stopped using my head, let it all go._  
 _Dejé de utilizar mi cabeza, dejarlo pasar todo._

.

Seis meses después, Tony le susurró a Steve cuánto lo amaba por primera vez.

.  
 _Got you stuck on my body._  
 _Estás atascado en mi cuerpo._

.

Once meses después, Tony y Steve tuvieron su primera cita.

.  
 _On my body like a tattoo._  
 _En mi cuerpo como un tatuaje._

.

Un año, siete meses y veintidós días después de aquella confesión, Tony Stark le pidió matrimonio a Steve Rogers.

.  
 _Yeah baby, give me one more night._  
 _Sí cariño, dame una noche más._

.

* * *

.

 **Canción:** One more night – Maroon 5

Gracias por leer, besos.

.


End file.
